


hey lover

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pазговорчики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey lover

– Ну, со сколькими девушками ты уже переспал?

– Скольким несовершеннолетним парням ты задавал этот вопрос в процессе соблазнения?

Тайлер начинает смеяться, он и спросил просто так, лишь бы отвлечься немного от Дилана. Хотя, отвлечься тут явно не получится. Они лежат на диване, у Дилана футболка задрана, Тайлер водит по его животу пальцами, пересчитывает родинки. 

– И ты действительно хочешь знать?

Дилан в ответ лишь улыбается слегка, заставляет Тайлера лечь на спину и сам усаживается сверху. Стягивает с себя футболку, начинает расстегивать джинсы и говорит:

– Только, если ты хочешь продолжения.

Маленький шантажист знает на какие рычаги нужно жать.


End file.
